1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to optical disk drives, and more particularly relates to an optical disk drive using a controlling method for controlling operation of a spindle motor of the optical disk drive.
2. Description of related art
Currently, controlling operation of a spindle motor in an optical disk drive always includes the following steps: rotating a disk by the spindle motor; receiving controlling signals via an input unit; controlling the operation of the spindle motor according to the controlling signals by a control unit.
When one needs to insert and/or remove (or swap) a disk from an optical disk drive the following events may occur: receiving a power-off signal via the input unit; signaling a power source to discontinue supplying power to the spindle motor. When the spindle motor is powered off, the spindle motor slowly decelerates and comes to a complete stop after a period of time. Only after the spindle motor comes to a complete stop that the disk can be safely inserted/removed from disk drive without risking damage. However, the period of time for the motor to come to a complete stop is time consuming, and, as a result, one wastes too much time waiting for the motor to come to a complete stop before swapping or removing the disk with or without another one.
Therefore, controlling method for a spindle motor is needed in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiency.